


Incendio

by myaalyse



Series: Incendio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lovers To Enemies, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaalyse/pseuds/myaalyse
Summary: Hermione had thought she would never step foot back into Malfoy Manor again. In need of Malfoy’s help she discovers the two aren’t completely different.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Series: Incendio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131587
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Incendio

**Author's Note:**

> hello. This is the start of my dark Hermione. This first little chapter will be the back story on why she turns the way she is. Please stick with me. I have high hopes for this.

Hermione had been Ron’s girlfriend for most of their adult life after the war. It wasn’t till Voldemort had fallen that Ron had realized how in love he was with her. He began to slowly work his way into Hermione’s heart. He would bring her flowers at her ministry job, not the expensive kind, but it was a kind gesture. He had even gotten her a nice necklace with a gold heart for Valentine’s Day that year. She was overwhelmed with the thought of dating him, but felt like he At Least deserved some kind of chance. 

Now that Hermione was looking back, she regretted it. She regretted letting him break her walls down. Once they started dating she began to notice the small things about Ron. For one- he didn’t enjoy that she was the breadwinner. He despised her working in the The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was like a slap in the face when he had applied before her and got denied. They said he didn’t have the spark. But she sure did. Instead, Ron had gotten a job at Fred and George’s joke shop. He would wake up around twelve pm each day and not come home until late. Hermione would busy herself at the ministry most nights, not even giving a second thought about his whereabouts when she returned home. 

Once she realized he wasn’t home, she would let out the breath of air she sucked in before she opened the door to her apartment. She felt nauseous every time she had to return home. Ron was always in a foul mood. No matter what she did. 

Around the year mark of their relationship, Ron began to change. She was used to the banter he would unfortunately bestow on her daily, but what would surprise her is when he would raise a hand to her. The first time he said he had lost control. She took his apology and had charmed herself so the bruises wouldn’t show up at work. 

The second time, she had found Ron with Lavender Brown in their bed. She would instantly run to the loo and lose the contents of her stomach from that day's lunch. He had grabbed her and thrown her against the wall when he was done with Lavender. 

“It’s your fault- you know that right huh?“ he would nuzzle and whisper in her ear. She simply couldn’t speak. He would continue to make his way down her neck. He stunk of sex. He reluctantly let go of her and let her body crumple to ground with a thud. He left the room grabbing a bottle of fire whiskey they kept in their bedroom. 

That night she owled Harry in the middle of the night and told him she planned to leave the next night. She didn’t include any specifics, but she did tell him that Her and Ron’s relationship wasn’t salvageable. She also included how she had found Lavender Brown under Ron. She hoped Harry would understand why she needed to leave. She charmed her purse and put all her belongings that were important to her. She wouldn’t let Ron take everything from her. Not this time. 

Morning finally came and she scoffed to her job. She was anxious to finally leave at the end of the day. She had left a note in the ministry’s office before she left. 

To whom it might concern 

I have chosen to leave the office effective immediately. Please do not try and find me. Ronald Weasly is also not my emergency contact anymore. It is Harry Potter. Please have all my mail transferred to his address. 

Thank you. 

Hermione Granger. 

Once she left the note she apparated herself to muggle London. It felt nice to be in a place she was familiar with. Hermione wandered the streets of London for a few hours until she found the perfect hotel to stop at for the night. She was excited to finally have a peaceful place to sleep for once. Before she passed out on the bed she got out her notebook and wrote a note to Harry. 

I’m ok. I can’t tell you where I am, or where I’m going but I’ll make sure to keep writing to you. No need to write back. Ron will ask you if you talked to me, please make sure our conversations stay private. I’ll return as soon as I can 

Yours, 

Hermione

She sent her owl to Harry and hoped for the best. She fell back onto the bed and admitted a sigh from deep within. 

It was going to be a long few days. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7:00 am

The alarm clock next to her began to cry out. Hermione was used to early mornings. She had plenty of those at the ministry. What she wasn’t used to was the alarm clock on her besides table screaming bloody murder. She sat up and silenced it. What was she going to do now that she was on the run? Could her friends be trusted? She had feared that eventually Ron would reach out to them all and feed them a false story about her disappearance. 

She was sure he would tell his family she was the problem. He always did. Molly had always believed him too. He could do no wrong in his mother’s eyes. Molly was pretty cruel to Hermione when they were arguing. She would always find a way to make it look like Ron was in the right. Arthur chose to stay out of family drama, he always welcomed Hermione in their home. She shuttered thinking about leaving all her friends behind. Now wasn’t the time to get soft. 

Hermione packed all her things back in her bag making sure she charmed it so that it would all fit back inside the tiny beaded bag. Today she would try to find a permanent place to stay until she was ready to go back and face Ron. She paid at the front desk of the hotel and walked to an appertaining point in muggle London. She felt the familiar tug at her navel and she closed her eyes. “Anywhere but here” she spoke in her mind. When she opened her eyes she scoffed at herself. 

She didn’t have a destination in mind when she started to apparate, she only wanted to be far from Ron. She wanted to be at the last place she would be looked for. And man did she find a place. 

The outside of Malfoy Manor was beautiful. It was well kept. She felt nervous, but she knew this was her best choice. Nobody would expect her to be with the Malfoys. 

A few second later as she started to make her way to gates she heard a soft pop, Beside her stood a small elf. She was thankful it At Least looked well kept. 

“Miss, Master felt the wards and knew someone was on the property. I’m mipsy. I can take you to my master” the small elf smiled at her and grabbed her hand to apparate her into the manor. She had forgotten only family members could do that. She made a mental note for later. 

Draco Malfoy stood at the fireplace with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He took a sip before finally turning around and acknowledging her. 

“Granger, how can I be of service this evening?” He asked icily, nursing his drink. She wasn’t surprised he wasn’t happy to see her. They hadn’t spoken since the war. 

“Malfoy, I wish this could just be a social call, but it isn’t. I needed somewhere to stay where I couldn’t be found. And I brought myself here without thinking. I was wondering if you could put me up for a few days until I gather myself” Hermione said meekly. She was nervous. He didn’t have to say yes. He didn’t owe her anything. 

He simply paused and snapped his fingers. Mipsy appeared. “Please show Ms.Granger a room Mipsy. Make it far from mine. “ the elf nodded and grabbed for Hermione’s hand. 

“Thank you, Malfoy. I appreciate your kindness” Hermione gave him a weak smile and stood closer to the elf waiting for her to grab its hand. 

Mipsy had found her a room in the east wing. She was thankful to have a kitchen, bedroom, a study and her own library. She took a long shower and laid down in her freshly made bed. 

It truly couldn’t get worse than this. She didn’t enjoy feeling weak. Hermione would not let Ron destroy her entire worlds. Maybe a few thirds of it, but she was still Hermione Granger. She was powerful. Hermione closed her eyes and fell into a restful sleep. She would worry about her problems come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope to upload as soon as I’m done the second chapter. ❤️


End file.
